


罪（上）

by ZLS0991



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLS0991/pseuds/ZLS0991





	罪（上）

BGM：Criminal

*He＇s a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain＇t smart.

 

00

“后悔么？”

“来不及了。”

“呵。”

 

01

周遭空气中夹杂着烟酒的情迷意乱，酒精的蔓延惹得通体燥热。李天泽被炸裂式的鼓点刺激到，轰鸣般的纷扰总让人模糊意识，散开腕处两粒扣子，右手缓缓压上领口。啧，好他妈吵。

 

恍惚间重金属的质感渐渐平息，追光聚集着打在台上。主唱回搂住鼓手，晶亮的汗水依着下颌线汇入浸湿的胸口，明晃晃地勾勒出一点形状。鼓手的指尖微微发烫，随着乐队鞠躬后下场讨了冰水，鼓棒被随手丢在吧台上。

仰头喝完最后的底酒，玻璃器皿与石台的碰撞多少让李天泽清醒了些，尚未化完冰的酒杯被往里推了两格。李天泽捞过领座的大衣作势要起身，意外地被拦住了去路。腕处挨着一只骨节分明的手，探过来压在他的衣服上。

李天泽就着被拦的姿势起身，撞上鼓手直白的注视，那人似乎还带着些笑意，李天泽轻咳一声“抱歉，麻烦让一下。”

 

“我们的键盘手病了。”礼貌的请求得来的是鼓手言简意赅的拒绝。李天泽暗自皱了皱眉，回想起舞台上似乎自始至终都少一个位置，只立着一架琴键。太过沉重的黑暗和极端的喧闹相触，一度让他忽略了空缺的人影。

“我不会。”李天泽执意想逃离这个陌生男人的邀请，不敢有大动作只得慌乱地选择否认。

“你会啊，你刚有在吧台上打节奏的，不是么？”鼓手情绪暧昧不明地凑近他，呼吸打在李天泽脸侧，后者腕部的血管被细细地摩挲着。李天泽瞬间感到信息素警铃大作，掩盖腺体的颈部也如同被钳制住，压抑又无助。

“你别……放开我。”李天泽体内的情欲不自觉地蒸腾起来，仅经历过一次发情期的他陷入了近乎绝望的害怕情绪，颤抖着躲避男人的近一步放肆。

“答应我。”那人变本加厉地含住李天泽的耳垂舔弄，轻咬一下又面无表情地退开。“嗯？”淡漠的声线完美地契合了鼓手凛冽的雪松气息。

“好……好。”被撩拨的欲望烧灼全身，李天泽深知alpha对omega与生俱来的控制力若爆棚开足以让他丧命。呜咽着挣脱开男人的桎梏，目光低垂着，眼尾泛红。

 

02

鼓手得到应允也就不再强迫他，放了手让李天泽虚靠在自己身上。抬眼看到主唱从后台出来走向吧台这里，不由分说地拾起鼓棒握住李天泽的手迎上去。李天泽不敢再有多一丝的反抗，遵循社会阶层的规矩都是为了活命而已。

“三爷，”鼓手揽着李天泽在主唱面前站定，李天泽不知所措的样子惹得敖子逸心酥酥麻麻地痒，“乖顺的omega.”他暗自在心里打下了标签，面上倒是端着身份一言不发地点了点头。示意马嘉祺带李天泽去后台抽空练两分钟。

马嘉祺带人到后台的键盘前，自己抻开了腿坐在沙发扶手上。“对不起啊，之前吵到你了。”

李天泽听到那人突如其来的莫名致歉，一霎时没反应过来，只怔怔地看着马嘉祺。马嘉祺不好意思地偏过了头，原本低沉地嗓音褪去了情欲还夹杂着少年感，“三爷的民谣很享受，但是重金属惹得你不舒服了，是嘛？”

 

“是。”李天泽尽量顺意鼓手的态度措辞，试探着毫不避讳地承认。

“那，《白桦林》？”马嘉祺盘着腿坐直了询问李天泽的意见，不再似之前那般冷漠，放轻了声音反而多了份温柔。

“这……可以嘛？”李天泽这会儿心里还思索着前刻喧闹的氛围。

“没什么可不可以，我们唱什么就是什么。至于那些扭曲着的露骨肉体，他们没得选，不喜欢就走啊。”马嘉祺满是无所谓的神色，舞台以外的一切都与他无关。

“哎？你叫什么啊。”

“李天泽。”

“好。”

 

03

敖子逸安排着其他人把台上的乐器一应整合好位置，扬扬手让乐队成员依次上场。

“来，”马嘉祺引着李天泽站在他身侧，指节落在琴键上，黑白分明。注意到李天泽微微颤动的阖长睫毛，到底是不忍心地想说点什么帮他宽心。思来想去只有“以前试过嘛？”

李天泽站在人前略显不安，却也不敢深呼吸。马嘉祺温和的询问传来无形中让他感到安心。“没有。”漆黑的鸦翅投下小片的阴影。

“没关系，这是你喜欢的慢节奏。”马嘉祺坐在架子鼓前，应着伴奏收了鼓棒，接过敖子逸递过来的话筒。

李天泽在紧张之际清晰地听到了敖子逸在话筒前，压低了声音喊他身旁的鼓手，“马嘉祺。”

马嘉祺。

嘉祺。

 

“在最后的时段里，今晚将以《白桦林》为结束。”

“静静的村庄飘着白的雪，阴霾的天空下鸽子飞翔……”敖子逸手抚上话筒，少了压抑的重金属感，逐渐沉溺进前苏联的战争中去。李天泽算是熟悉《白桦林》的歌词，指尖在琴键上演奏时也能断断续续跟着敖子逸哼几句。

一直以来，马嘉祺是极少唱歌的，相较而言还是鼓棒的手感更适合他。今天的《白桦林》，大概是敖子逸继乐队重组而来，第一次听见马嘉祺唱歌时的声线。其实在马嘉祺主动找他来意欲要话筒时，就很是意外了。

 

04

《白桦林》终了，也是今晚乐队的演奏场落幕，照例要做是恭敬的鞠躬与感谢。工作人员看到敖子逸的眼神，会意地主动上前收拾场地。

马嘉祺牵住李天泽的手，拖去包厢不肯放开。在角落处不由分说地把他捞进怀中，手抚上腰际探入。“你干什么！？”李天泽茫然地跟着马嘉祺退场，马嘉祺反常的举止让他所有的理智又被恐惧所重新占据，张皇地想要退开黏着在自己身前的那个人。马嘉祺不作回答，咬着牙听李天泽害怕过度的哭闹，手上也愈发用力地抚摸他。李天泽的衬衫被掀起了大半，小腹彻底暴露在微凉的空气中。清冽的雪松味从马嘉祺体内爆发出来，四散包围着李天泽，李天泽难以摆脱，不由自主地短促呼吸着，手紧紧攥着抵在马嘉祺肩上。“唔……”李天泽这时才真正感到信息素躁动地燃烧和散发，甜腻的奶油味充斥着狭小的空间，马嘉祺毫不留情地侵略进李天泽每一寸细嫩的肌肤，滚烫的指尖四处游走流连。香甜的奶油气息几乎折磨着马嘉祺受蛊惑而失了智，辗转吻着李天泽，忍不住将舌尖探入，舔过李天泽的贝齿，以模仿性交的姿势划过喉头，勾得怀中的人阵阵战栗。李天泽站不稳身子，任由马嘉祺抱着他肆意索取，过于浓烈的信息素纠缠在一起，彻底摧毁了李天泽最后对马嘉祺的一点抗拒。马嘉祺感到李天泽迷迷糊糊地主动把舌头喂进了自己嘴里，使他得以在李天泽口中掠取扫荡。

李天泽下颌处的津液被马嘉祺细细舔尽，双臂顺从地环住那人。一吻结束李天泽脱力地靠在马嘉祺肩上小口地喘息，唇部烧得嫣红，偏偏他还用手按揉着李天泽的唇珠。

马嘉祺托住李天泽腿根处将他面对着抱起，李天泽突然失去了支撑点，惊呼一声把双腿缠上男人的腰际。马嘉祺痴迷地舔舐着李天泽后颈的那处，稍显鼓胀的腺体持续散发着奶油的芳馨，一手深入胸口上部抚弄着肉粒，无章法地揪起又肆意揉捏，李天泽的乳头很快因充血而更加胀大挺立。

“宝贝，你好香。”马嘉祺在李天泽颈后喷洒的炙热气息让李天泽恐惧不已，“别逃，让我闻闻。”马嘉祺大力地箍住李天泽，把他抵在沙发里欺身压上去。害怕被标记，害怕被占据。“放了我……求你了求你不要…”李天泽闷声求饶的哭腔被马嘉祺死死压在肩窝里。马嘉祺只是安抚性地舔了舔那一处软肉，放松了禁锢着的压制。李天泽眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，感激地上前舔咬马嘉祺的喉结，侧头乖巧地吮吸它。马嘉祺贪恋地享受着李天泽此时此刻的撒娇感。

 

05

马嘉祺趁着身上那人逐渐卸下防备的空档，悄悄摸索着李天泽下体，李天泽正吸吮地上瘾，突然感到金属扣被解开，裤子被马嘉祺不留情面地褪至踝骨，李天泽挣扎着要推开马嘉祺，信息素更是不受控制地泄出，马嘉祺彻底丧失了所谓的理智。雪松混杂着奶油的香甜刺激得李天泽下体不住地分泌出透明的粘稠液体，后穴小幅度地张合着，omega的本体让他对alpha有了最原始的生理反应。

马嘉祺手抚上李天泽的腿间，揉弄着那一处。李天泽失神地靠在他怀里，颤抖着感受马嘉祺的爱抚。体液渗出打湿了内裤，马嘉祺刚抬手勾住李天泽的内裤边沿，怀中的人立刻哭闹起来，害怕地把自己妄图裹紧沙发中，瑟缩着夹紧了双腿哑着嗓子流泪。马嘉祺固执地想要控制住他，双手尽力要分开他的腿。李天泽拼命地护着自己，眼泪不住地流下，“我不要，求你了……”现在的李天泽除了求饶其他什么话也想不到。

“乖，我会轻一点。”马嘉祺也不恼，放软了态度哄他。“宝贝，听话。”“不，不。”李天泽似是反感马嘉祺再近一步地触摸他的下体，一个劲儿往沙发深处后退，从最初的抽抽噎噎渐渐有了情绪失控的趋向。“下面，不要……”李天泽紧抱着自己，一手执着地推拒着马嘉祺下一步的靠近。

马嘉祺心中莫名有了烦躁和不甘的情绪，用了狠劲掰开他紧闭着的双腿，以蛮力褪下他的内裤。展现在他眼前的不止是李天泽泛着水光的性器，还有，类似花穴的粉嫩入口，同后穴一样汩汩地淌着水。李天泽看着马嘉祺震惊的神情，所有的酸涩与羞耻一起涌上心头，然后马嘉祺听到了李天泽近乎绝望的哭喊声。

 

06

马嘉祺只是单纯地以为李天泽不接受自己过于冲动的爱意，没想到自己强行的举止竟会揭开他如此隐私的秘密。他单膝跪在沙发边沿，一手撑在李天泽的膝上，一时慌了心神，愧疚自责懊恼的心绪接二连三的涌上来。

“宝贝，对不起。”马嘉祺凑低了身子向李天泽张开怀抱，李天泽低着头紧紧贴着沙发靠背，由着眼泪不自主地砸落。“对不起。”马嘉祺近乎哀求地想触碰李天泽，却只得小心地拂去他下颌处摇摇欲坠的泪水。“你都看到了，”李天泽过度用嗓让现在自己不太能正常地发声，只能保持音高在稍低的层次，李天泽尽全力闭了闭眼，推开马嘉祺的手重新把自己团在一起，“我是双性人。”

“对不起。我……”马嘉祺突然体会到了之前那个竭尽全力向自己求饶的李天泽有多么无助。

“马嘉祺，你觉得我恶心嘛？”李天泽唤着马嘉祺，失了神采的目光却落在别处。

“我……没有。”


End file.
